


By the Roadside

by missema



Series: Njema in Skyrim [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Casual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missema/pseuds/missema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Njema encounters the Old Orc who wants a good death.  She cannot defeat him in battle, but rouses his interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Roadside

"FUS" The shout was all that she could manage, all that was left in her as she collided with the ground, unexpectedly beaten back by the Old Orc whom she'd wanted to help find death. As she lay there, awareness dimmed, and the tiny Breton mage realized that she no longer felt any strikes against her. It seemed he had stopped attacking her.  
  
Cracking open one bleary eye, she looked up, only to find the Old Orc kneeling over her.  
  
"You are still alive. I had no wish to kill the Dragonborn." The Orc straightened up and stood above her. Njema rolled onto her back, coughing and sputtering, spitting the blood out of her mouth.  
  
"You know?" She gasped. It was all she could muster.  
  
"You shouted at me, spoke their language. It was supposed to be just a Nord legend, but you are real enough. Your destiny is not to die here, by my hand. Go now, and I shall continue to await my good death."  
  
"No." Njema gasped, unable to let the Orc go. "Let me help."  
  
"You cannot best me and I will not lie down and allow you to kill me without a fight. Leave."  
  
"No." She was stubborn, and healed herself, then made herself ready to resume their fight. "We will fight."  
  
"I do not need your pity." The Orc said, looking at her with a marked distrust as she held up her hands, ready to cast a spell. "I will kill you if you continue."  
  
"Why do you desire a needless death? You are still strong." She looked at his powerful chest and arms, muscles that would be the envy of any warrior, no matter their age. The defined body shone shirtless in front of her, still covered with the sheen of sweat, and she knew from the strength of his blows that his body held the reserves of a seasoned fighter.  
  
"I am too old to be of use. It would be wrong of me to take another wife and it is no longer my place to lead. There are men younger, smarter, stronger than I now. My life has been good, and I want my death to be as well."  
  
"Why can't you take another wife?"  
  
"Wives desire children. Mine are grown now, and I cannot have more." He shook his head at her as if she should have known this already.  
  
"Not all women desire children." Njema informed him, her hands on her hips.  
  
"I did not say that, I said that wives do." He appraised her, his look turning from annoyed to something else, and she was afraid for a moment that it might be scorn, but it was excitement, fascination. A thrill ran through her as the feeling between them shifted and she felt herself stand up straighter, pushing her hair back into place as his eyes flitted over her. "Are you such a woman, a woman who couples but does not desire children?"  
  
"I am." She affirmed, enjoying the scrutiny, letting his gaze rake over her trim, dust-covered form. She wondered if this Orc had met many of her people, if he knew of the eccentric and eclectic nature that had come to characterize the Breton. This was a proud and powerful man, no matter how useless he claimed to be, and she was delighted that she'd garnered his interest, interest that she returned.  
  
He moved towards her, closing the gap between them with a swiftness of a hunter. She could hear him breathing, could reach out and touch the thickly muscled chest in front of her. It was bare, save for the bands that crisscrossed it, a decorative metal shielding the middle where they met. Njema could see it all, the cords of sinewy muscle under his dark skin, the scars on his chest and arms, some faded and some simply healed but still raised, never to vanish. Though she wanted to run a hand across the width of his shoulders, to let her fingertips trail against the skin of his back, she held herself back, unsure of what to do next.  
  
The Orc pulled her to his body, grabbing her and pressing her to his chest in one fluid movement. His other hand traced along her side, content to touch her through her studded armor. He wouldn't hurt her, she was sure of that, nor would this be at all like a gleeful roll with a man in a tavern. As they'd fought she hadn't realized how much bigger he was, he stood nearly a head taller than she, and flush against him, the great strength of his body was evident. She could feel his heart beating, his chest heaving, and lower, the stirrings of his arousal, underneath the scant armor he wore.  
  
"Flee." He growled, giving her one last chance to leave.  
  
"No." It was more a whimper than a whisper, no where near as fierce as his growl. Desire had electrified her skin, and she was achingly wet between her legs, her body enjoying the mingled heat of his as the stood together.  
  
At her refusal, the hand on her side slid to her hip and began searching, none too gently, for a way to remove her armor, though when she tried to take it off herself, he pushed her hand away.  
  
"I undress you and look at you, do not try to hide yourself." He snapped at Njema, his huge hands pawing at her, covering her body with his inelegant touches. Before he had been very civil to her, but she suspected that his clipped tone had less to do with any annoyance with her, but rather the growing need they both felt, the insistent pull making her own exploratory movements jerky and more forceful than normal.  
  
She shivered as his hands roamed over her, loosening the straps that bound her into the armor. He knew how to take it off, but this was a ritual for the first time two people bonded. As her armor was pulled off, she felt the cooler air hit her hot skin. The sun was setting, dropping low into the horizon and she looked up at him, his dark face half in shadow as he bent at the waist, his body silhouetted against the blazing sky.  
  
"You will do." He said approvingly as she stood there nude, by the roadside. It was instinct to shield herself, to try and cover her body in some way, but she didn't, choosing to stand defiantly proud. The breeze caressed her, nipples tightening under his gaze, and Njema felt a renewed flush spread across her body, her knees growing weak. She needed him, soon, otherwise she'd finish herself right here near the road for every passerby and animal to see.  
  
"Will I?" She asked.  
  
In answer, he swept Njema's legs out from under her, lifting her off the ground and into his arms as he took her to rest atop a boulder.  
  
Njema's legs still clung to his waist when he laid her on the smooth, cool rock. Some distant part of her body registered how wide he was when he'd carried her, how his chest was thick and solid as he'd effortlessly lifted her off the ground. He disentangled himself from her legs, and she heard the dull clang his weapons and armor made as they hit the ground beside them. He was back within moments, but not nearly quick enough for her and she made an impatient, annoyed noise at him before wrapping her legs around him again, needing him closer to her as desire drove her sense away.  
  
The man loomed above her, and for a moment doubt trickled through her as she looked at his mouth, the teeth that stuck out from the bottom jaw seemed large and cruel, but she felt him stir against her, his hardness more pronounced with their hips so close together. He lowered his face close to hers, and put a hand against her face to keep her from turning away as he first sniffed, then licked her, from just under her ear to where jaw met neck. Njema shuddered excitedly as he did, whimpering when he withdrew, his face moving lower, his hands releasing their hold on her.  
  
Still, she was wary of his sharp teeth but he was careful as his mouth skimmed over her skin. His hands slid over her in what seemed part caress, part exploratory grasps, and she took the time to touch him. Her fingers threaded through his dark hair as her body throbbed hotly beneath his touch, his tongue teasing a taut nipple. She urged him closer to her body, arcing into his touch, roughly tugging his hair whenever he earned her approval.  
  
They were both breathing heavily as he gripped her sides, holding her steady as he ran his tongue from the valley of her breasts to her chin, earning a wild undulation from her as she jammed her hips against his, heat blossoming under the trail he'd made on her skin. The Orc leaned back for a moment, positioning himself near her entrance. He gave a raw, guttural moan as he teased the length of her slit with his cock, wetting the wide head as he slid up and down. Njema let out a needy, frustrated mewl and he looked down at her. Gone was the civility in his dark eyes, replaced with primal instinct as he eased himself into her.  
  
There was no doubt that if he could have hilted himself in one stroke he would have, but her Breton body was too small for such a thing and it took her body a few moments to accommodate his large cock. Njema could hardly breathe as he eased into her, she felt the burn of her body stretching to fit to him, as he pushed as far as he could go inside of her. The Orc let out a rasping growl that increased in volume as he slid in, letting out a howl that shook the birds from their trees as he pulled back and sunk into her tightness again, Njema moaning breathlessly beneath him as set a rapid pace.  
  
Fingernails scraped across his skin as he thrust, Njema lifting her hips up to meet him. He gently smacked her breasts, and her fist pounded against his chest, a dull thunk sounding every time she connected with the hard flesh. She'd bruise her hand for sure against him, but she didn't care, the air in her lungs giving life to a scream that sounded out around them as he rammed into her in the quick rhythm her body craved. A hand clapped over her mouth, muffling her abruptly, the silence loud with the absence of her voice. Njema bit down on his hand, she didn't have the right angle to get decent purchase, but her teeth met his flesh and the Orc roared his approval, his thrusts wilder as he removed the hand and she knew a stinging wobble as he slapped her breasts in return.  
  
Sweat slicked down his back, making her legs slide whenever she tried wrap them around him again, and she settled for pounding her heels into his backside. Stars and torchbugs lit up the sky behind his shoulders, the twilight had died out, letting the night bloom into inky being, the breeze around them turning cool. Her moan morphed into a shout of surprise as he lifted her off the body-warmed rock, and she flailed for a moment as she tired to anchor herself around his body, but he held her fast and his cock still firmly inside of her.  
  
She moved a little, trying to resume their earlier pace, but his arms were like steel, making for little wiggle room. Within moments, it was clear what he intended, easing her off his length as he repositioned her to his liking. Her body seemed empty when she was divested of his great length but the protest in her head was cut short as he gave her breast a savage, one-handed squeeze as he tongued her nipple. Njema let her head droop backwards as he did it, relishing the mix of pleasure and pain, thrusting her chest towards him until he swiftly moved her again. He wanted her from behind, and she rested her forearms against the warm stone, her rear pointed upwards, exposed to him.  
  
When he didn't come up behind her right away, she looked over her shoulder at him. The dark around them was turning velvety, but she could clearly see the Orc. He was admiring her, standing back, looking at her exposed slit as it pointed up at him. It was the same as he'd done before when he'd undressed her and it excited her as it had the first time, causing wetness to throb into her already overheated cunt.  
  
His hands raked over her when he finally came to her body, a hand gliding up the side of one thigh, then the other, both hands moving in a tandem caress over her hips. While one snaked up her belly, ghosting over her belly button and eventually massaging her breasts as the hung down towards the rock, the other made her gasp. The hand dipped down, parting her lips, seeking out the hard nub and finding it easily, teasing it with his thumb. The fingers slid into her, then out again in an even rhythm, using her wetness as he circled his fingers around her pearl.  
  
Fever flushed through her body as she gave a throaty moan, rocking eagerly into his hands, one strumming her, the other rolling and pinching her nipples. He took the hand covered in her wetness away to deliver a stinging slap to her rear, earning a moan from her. Unexpectedly, the orc speared into her again, satisfying himself with the thrust he hadn't been able to do the first time, hilting inside of her in one smooth stroke punctuated by a loud growl. Njema cried out too, a high and bright sound of pleased surprise, though she lost her own pacing momentarily as he resumed fondling her clit with his cock inside of her.  
  
The hand that had been attending to her breasts was slid to her side again, holding her as he thrust into her with long, sweeping strokes that were more powerful than their previous, frantic mating. He was going to climax, she released, but he wanted her to as well, his fingers circling nub rapidly, wringing moans from her, making her grind into his hand and cock.  
  
Soon, she felt herself shivering, drawing up as her release loomed on the horizon. Her whole frame was already shaking as he continued, his pace quickening, each stroke getting faster but still hitting just as deep. Tremors seized her as wild sounds, hardly discernible as human tumbled from her lips, joining in the cacophony of deep grunts coming from the Old Orc. The force of her climax made her let out an almighty scream that echoed around them, her world splitting in that moment as the stars danced merrily in front of her eyes, their surroundings eerily still as she shook on the aftershocks of her release.  
  
The Orc was still going, but her release had spurred him, and he was nearly there, her body still pulsed around him, throbbing and wet. Njema thought that she might completely come down from the blissful high before he released, but he was closer than he let on. She was still floating when his powerful hands gripped both hips, fingertips pressing into her flesh as he drove into her with a few hard slams and then let out a yell to herald his release.  
  
If her scream had been loud, his made the ground tremble beneath them. She could feel the deep resonance in her feet as he bellowed, his cock pounding into her, the hard angles of his hips hitting her rear as he pushed deep into her. The orc made a few lazier strokes to work through his climax, but the pressure of his hands lessened and she heard him panting, trying to regain his breath.  
  
He pulled out of her and she collapsed onto the boulder, laying there uncomfortably with her face down against the cool stone, letting sense return to her. Behind her, he stirred first and she saw him go over to where he'd dropped her armor and pick it up, bringing it back to her.  
  
His hands were gentle as he helped her into the armor, a contrast the to forceful touches she'd experienced as he took her. When he helped her put on her chestpiece, he bit her shoulder affectionately, the bite enough to mark her, but not scar. Njema ran a hand over his square jaw in response.  
  
"Do you still want death?" She asked in a quiet voice as he attended to his own armor.  
  
"I am not sure. A good death would please me, but perhaps I would like another wife." She thought he might have been smiling at her, but she couldn't tell in the dark. He was steps away but she couldn't see his face as she rested against the boulder.  
  
"You will make someone a very fine wife, Dragonborn." He told her. "But you should marry someone older. Younger, and the two of you will be too much fire."  
  
"Too much fire? What do you mean?" Njema asked.  
  
"You are hot-tempered, passionate and quick to love, to anger. Experience and age temper that, and a well-traveled lover would keep you interested." He said resolutely. She thought about it, considering that perhaps, he was right.  
  
There was no last kiss, no lingering affection between the two of them, but before she left she turned to him.  
  
"May we meet again, or find good deaths."  
  
"Good fortune or good death be upon you." He said, returning the sentiment and stood where she'd found him by the side of the road as she walked on.


End file.
